


научит боль

by no_confidence



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Choking, Dark Character, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: AU где Грант не перешел к Гидре и остался со Щитом, где его простили и приняли.Только вот Фитц так и не смог.





	научит боль

**Author's Note:**

> аушка не только из-за чудесного прощения Уорда, но и из-за Фитца. будем считать, что после арки с Гидрой его превращение в Доктора только ускорилось.

Фиолетовые тени на спине, красные следы от веревки на запястьях, тонкие порезы. Джемма все еще не может привыкнуть к тому, что Уорд снова с ними, буднично заваливается в мед отсек как в старые времена, сбрасывает с себя одежду и недовольно ворчит, когда она обрабатывает порезы.

– Может тебе стоит быть более осторожным?

– Я стараюсь, но…

– Тебе не нужно подставляться каждый раз, – она прикладывает компресс к впечатляюще большой гематоме, и Уорд морщится, – не нужно ничего доказывать. Мы простили тебя. Все мы.

Он пожимает плечами и Джемме кажется, будто она слышит «не все».

 

*

 

Грант не пытался добиться прощения. Коулсон, Мэй, Джемма и Скай – все они и правда его простили, ему даже не пришлось прикладывать каких-то особых усилий. Со временем, со скандалами, обвинениями, недоверием и слезами, но простили. Говорят, что время лечит. Только к Фитцу это не относилось.

Он так и не смог его простить – становился отстраненным и чужим, стоило Гранту появиться на горизонте. Он поджимал губы, выпрямлялся и уходил в другую комнату. Все пытались сделать вид будто это норма.

Только в этом не было ничего нормального.

Каждый раз Грант следует за ним, он знает куда нужно идти. Прямо, налево, еще прямо и вторая дверь справа. Он стучит один раз, слышит привычное «войдите» и в первые минуты еще готов обмануться: на кровати, обхватив колени, сидит Лео Фитц. Светлые кудри в свете окна светятся золотом. Смешной, скромный, милый – все эти синонимы для обозначения славного парня.  

Все эти слова, которые ему теперь совершенно не подходят.

– За тобой не следили?

– Решил поиграть в шпиона? – пытается пошутить Грант, но по равнодушному взгляду понимает, что Фитца уже нет. Он умолкает и покорно развязывает галстук.

Травма мозга сделала свое или в этом была вина Уорда, хотя так или иначе это все же _была_ его вина. Фитц изменился. Что-то в нем сломалось и уже не подлежало ремонту и возврату.

 

*

 

Это впервые происходит, когда Уорд приносит извинения всей команде. Они молча выслушивают, кивают головами. Фитц стоит поодаль, все еще придерживая какой-то компресс у головы и глядя на него мутными, нездоровыми глазами. Он никак не реагирует на его слова и тогда Грант решает поговорить с ним лично.

Симмонс становится между ними и заметно нервничает, хоть и не знает как разрядить эту ситуацию.

– Не стоит, Джемма, – холодно говорит Фитц, – я взрослый мальчик, могу справиться с этим сам.

Она поочередно смотрит на обоих, но все же сдается и напоследок мягко сжимает его плечо. Он недовольно дергает плечом и скрещивает руки на груди. Фитц кажется совсем маленьким в этой черной полевой форме. В его глазах, кажется, все еще плещется Тихий океан.

– Я знаю, что никакие извинения не исправят того что я сделал…

– Ты прав, – абсолютно равнодушно пожимает плечами Фитц, – так к чему этот спектакль? Эта слезливая история про несчастное детство, братьев, собаку? Это должно заставить меня тебя простить? Или я должен тебя _жалеть_?

– Нет, я не хотел этого. Я просто хочу, чтобы все было как раньше. Я готов сделать что угодно, я готов ждать сколько потребуется, чтобы ты меня простил. Пожалуйста, не уходи, Фитц, дай мне договорить! – он инстинктивно хватает его за руку, пытаясь удержать. Но Уорд не подумал о двух вещах: сжал слишком сильно и Фитц вряд ли обрадуется прикосновениям прямо сейчас.

Фитц не отстраняется, не кричит, не вырывается. Он подходит ближе и практически дышит ему в подбородок, часто и прерывисто.

– Не смей называть меня по имени. Меня зовут так только друзья – ты же этого не заслужил. Пока что.

– Хорошо, но как мне тебя тогда называть?

Он в нетипичной манере поднимает брови и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

– Доктор.  

 

*

 

Уорд не помнит, с чего все началось. Кажется, однажды он не выдержал, пришел в его комнату и пока Фитц не начал кричать, сказал это. Ударь меня. Просто возьми и ударь, неужели это так сложно? Можешь бить меня сколько тебе угодно, если тебе это поможет, то я готов терпеть. Делай что угодно, только дай мне шанс. Мне это нужно. Пожалуйста.

Внезапная пощечина пугает и самого Фитца – он смотрит на свою руку и щеку Гранта, словно про все забыв. А потом что-то щелкает у него в голове, глаза становятся другими, темными как дно, где он чуть не умер.

Грант не хочет прощения. Он хочет искупления, и чтобы Фитц смог снова на него нормально смотреть, глупо шутить и смотреть с ним фильмы допоздна.

Все это становится рутиной, частью его обычных дел. Завтрак, тренировка, попытки заново построить отношения с командой. Между ужином и вечерним сбором он отправляется к Фитцу, закрывает за собой дверь, раздевается, становится на колени и ждет. Ждет, когда в голове у него сработает переключатель и из нелепого ученого он превратится в Доктора.

Ремень затягивается на шее все туже и туже – это его любимый прием.

Уорд умеет задерживать дыхание на рекордные сроки, но с Фитцем это не срабатывает. Он то ослабляет хватку, то душит его до хрипа, до светлых бликов перед глазами и тумана. Когда ему надоедает ремень, он пытается обхватить его шею рукой. Совсем легко – не наказание, а скорее унижение и напоминание о том, что здесь происходит.

У него маленькие руки, не привыкшие к насилию. Он гладит кожу там, где только что был ремень, усыпляет внимание и поэтому, когда сжимает пальцы – Грант к этому совершенно не готов.

– Гипоксия, – почти ласково говорит он, – клетки мозга первыми реагируют на недостаток кислорода.

Гранту хочется потянуться руками к шее и разжать его пальцы, вдохнуть немного воздуха, но не может. Он не должен.

– Прости, прости меня.

– Нет-нет-нет. Нам еще далеко до этого. Ты думаешь, что можешь попросить и все будет забыто? Прощено? Ты должен это заслужить.

Он снимает ремень с его шеи, и Уорд жадно дышит. Фитц, точнее Доктор, закатывает рукава и одобрительно смотрит на лучшего агента Щита и Гидры, который задыхается на полу.

Когда к нему возвращается зрение и рассудок, он чувствует дискомфорт на запястьях и только потом видит веревку, которая постепенно оплетает все его тело.

– Ты знаешь, что шибару изначально было… как бы выразиться, боевым приемом? Представим, ты захватил врага и тебе нужно сделать так, чтобы он никому не навредил, в том числе себе. Странно, что оперативников в Щите этому не учат. Хотя, может и учат, откуда мне знать. Было бы лучше, если бы ты полностью разделся, но я уже начал – не развязывать же тебя только ради этого? – он фальшиво улыбается и подмигивает. – В следующий раз все сделаем правильно.

Грант послушно лежит и ждет, когда будет затянут последний узел. Ноги начинают неметь, но он не может и не должен этого говорить. Наконец, завершив свой шедевр, Фитц довольно оглядывает его и только тогда замечает заклеенные порезы.

– Что это?

– Меня немного потрепали на задании, я зашел к Джемме, а она решила, что все это следы геройства.

Фитц снова поднимает брови в этой странной, чужой манере и смотрит на него как на очень глупого ребенка.  

– Разве я разрешал тебе обрабатывать раны? Ускорять процесс заживления?

– Нет, но…

– Как ты собираешься измениться и стать лучше, если ты не позволяешь себе понести наказание за все что ты натворил! – его голос становится не выше, а наоборот, ниже.

Раньше Фитц бы расплакался. Теперь он медленно закипает в своем тихом и пугающем болоте. Грант не знает, должен ли говорить что-то – он действительно боится причинить еще больше боли.

Проходит пара минут прежде чем Доктор подавляет эмоции и шумно вздыхает.

– Нам придется начать с самого начала.

Гранта впервые охватывает ужас – он понимает, что даже Гидра не пугала его так сильно, как этот новый Фитц, как Доктор – неважно, как он называет свое оправдание этому поведению.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, – поспешно говорит он, – сэр.

С восстания Гидры, предательства, попыток заслужить прощение прошло чертовски много времени, но это первый раз, когда Фитц улыбается ему. Как-то неловко и от этого искренне – маска Доктора словно идет трещинами, и он нервно смеется, прикрывая рот руками.

– Нас с тобой ждет столько интересного. Ты даже представить себе не можешь.

Уорд не может, но где-то в глубине души он этого отчаянно хочет. Он знает, что пойдет на поводу у любого желания Фитца, сделает все что угодно, только чтобы однажды услышать «я прощаю тебя».


End file.
